Just a basic JoanAdam fic
by twizzler987
Summary: This is a short story on how I would fix the whole thing between Joan and Adam. Set after "devil made me do it", but before "st. joan"


Ok, this is just a basic Joan/Adam fan fic. It's how I would fix the whole problem they're having right now with Joan smashing the sculpture and everything. It's set before episode 9. (St. Joan)  
  
As Joan walks down the hallway at school, Grace comes up behind her and asks why on earth she would even think of just "dropping by" her house uninvited. Obviously, she's still pretty mad about Joan's unexpected chat with her father, Rabbi Polanski. "Alright, I'm sorry, I didn't know it would bug you this much. Next time I'll just make sure to tell you I'm going over before I go, is that okay?" Joan replies with a hint of sarcasm. "There won't be a next time." Grace retorted before she marched off in her usual "I hate everything around me" attitude. As Joan glares at Grace's retreating back, she spots Adam at his locker, putting Chemistry books into his bag. He has headphones on, so he doesn't seem to notice when Joan walks up to him. "Adam, come on, you can't not talk to me forever, can you? Well, yeah, I guess you can, but.please. Just listen to me. Let me at least explain-" Adam cuts her off and says, "You know, maybe you haven't noticed, but I haven't taken off my headphones. That should be a clue that I don't want to listen to you." He starts to walk off, but Joan puts her hand on his shoulder and he stops in his tracks. "Please, Adam. Look, I can't stand this anymore; I need to tell you why I did this to you. And to me. I'll be in the auditorium after school, meet me there, and I promise.I'll tell you everything." She lets go of Adam, and he hesitates before he walks off without even looking at her.  
Joan tries hard to listen to her teacher as she sits in Chemistry between Grace and Adam. But, it's almost impossible because all she can think about is how the two people sitting next to her want nothing to do with her right now. She just sits there with her head resting on her hands, looking off into space the whole period, trying to find a solution to all of the problems that are causing her brain to scream "Overload! Overload!". But, so far, no such luck. The bell finally rings and, with a sigh, she grabs her bag and leaves the classroom. In the hallway, Luke catches up with her and goes on about how exciting today's lesson was and how he can totally grasp what the teacher was saying about equilibrium and stoichiometry. Joan cut into his explanation of unbalanced equations and, with an exasperated sigh, said through clenched teeth, "Luke! I don't care about any of that! Go tell it to one of your weirdo friends. Go tell it to someone who cares!" With that, she walked off and left Luke standing in the hallway, looking like he didn't know quite what just happened.  
After her history class, Joan is walking through the courtyard when a nerdy-looking kid with glasses and a pocket protector walks up behind her and informs her that she just dropped her pen. Joan says "Thanks." and is about to walk off when the kid says, in an undertone, "When you tell him this afternoon, just make sure to give him some time. Don't force anything on him." Joan stopped in her tracks, and then turned around and said, "Wait a minute-" But the boy was already running towards his class because the bell had rung. So, Joan was left by herself to try and figure out exactly what the kid, obviously God, meant by that. Later on that day, in the auditorium, Joan is sitting against the wall, near the door. Not far from her is the remains of Adam's sculpture. She is almost ready to leave, tired of waiting for Adam to show up. But, just then, the door opens, and he walks in, looking like he really does not want to be there. Joan gives him a small smile, which he doesn't return. He just stands there, staring at Joan before he finally says, "You wanted to explain something to me. So, explain." Joan gets up and wipes off her bottom before she answers. "Okay, well, this is kind off hard for me, but." she starts off, with a little laugh. Seeing the look on Adam's face, she continues on a much more serious note. "Do you remember that day at the bookstore when I told you that the reason I do some of the things that I do was kind of a secret? Well, this-", she said as she gestured to the damaged piece of art, "-has to do with that secret." She paused and looked briefly as if she was at a loss for words. "The only reason I'm going to tell you my secret is because of what you told me. You said that you 'understand things that other people don't understand'. And you also told me that you talked to angels, even if it was just a metaphor. Besides, I care about you and I can't stand you being mad at me anymore, so I'm just going to come clean with the truth." She looked down at her shoes before she said in a voice barely above a whisper, "I talk to God, Adam." She looked up into his eyes before she continued, "And the weirdest thing is is that he talks back to me. He just appears in the form of normal people and gives me assignments, these different tasks that I'm supposed to do for him. I guess you could say I'm on a mission from God, in a way." She looked up from the floor and smiled at Adam, before she continued, "Look, I know you probably don't get this, and you probably think that I'm insane, but, trust me, I'm not crazy.I don't know why he chose me, but he did." For the first time so far, Adam spoke up and said "So, what you're telling me is that God told you to totally destroy the thing that most connects me with my mom and expect me to feel good about it?" Joan spoke up and said, "Actually, he told me to keep your piece out of art show, but I didn't, and then you got a buyer and seemed to think that you could just drop out of school and live off of your sculptures and stuff. Just like that." Joan, now looking back down at the floor again, added, "I didn't know what else to do. I just had a failure of imagination, I guess."  
  
Adam looked at her with hurt in his eyes and answered, "But I still don't get why you trashed my sculpture. I mean, -" This time, Joan cut him off and said, with tears getting ready to run down her face, "Look, Adam, I'm really sorry!" With the tears coming out freely now, she pointed at the sculpture and said with force, "Look at that Adam! Why would I want to do that to one of my friends? Why would I want to do that to somebody I cared about?" With the tears slowing down now, she bent down, picked up her bag, and then turned to look at Adam. "I'm sorry, Adam. Please, just try to believe what I told you, and if you do, then try and forgive me." She walked out without another word, leaving Adam to stare at his once prized piece of art.  
  
To be continued.  
  
After school, Joan is sitting in front of the TV, flipping through the channels. "Man! There is nothing good on TV anymore! All it is is news and soap operas!" "Tell me about it." Kevin mutters as he heads toward the kitchen. "Joan!" her mom calls from upstairs. Irritated, Joan shouts back, "Yeah, Mom?" "Can you go out to the garage and look for a box with 'winter clothes' written on it? It's kind of cold in this house and I need some wool socks to keep my feet warm!" With a sigh, Joan turns off the TV and gets up.  
In the garage, Joan is rummaging through piles of stuff on shelves, obviously looking for the box labeled 'winter clothes'. The door opens and Joan says, "Mom, it's impossible to find anything in all this junk!" But, looking up, she sees that it's not her mom, but Adam. "Oh." Embarrassed, Joan says, "Adam! Sorry, I thought, um, I thought you were my mom." With a small shrug, she goes back to working her way through the mess. While she goes through all of her dad's old records, she hears Adam say, "Look, I just came by to say that I believe you. You know, about the whole God thing." Picking up one of Joan's old yearbooks, he starts to finger through it before he continues, "Let's just keep things slow for a while, though." Joan, now forgetting about the box of records in front of her, replied with, "Oh. Yeah. Totally!" Adam, with a smile that Joan had not seen in a while, pointed at one of the pictures in the book, said, "You actually used to look like that, yo?" Joan, humiliated by her seventh grade school picture, shouted out, "Hey! Where did you find that? Give it back!" before snatching it out of his hands and snapping it shut. "Touchy, aren't we?" Adam asked with a grin. Finding the box her mom wanted, Joan picked it up and asked Adam, "We're having tuna casserole tonight. Do you want to stay and eat?" "Cha, Jane. Tuna is the best!" Adam said as he followed Joan out the door. 


End file.
